The King of Another World
by Ameloyd
Summary: Namaku adalah Yuji Sakai. Aku adalah seorang pelajar biasa yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dunia lain yang sangat aneh. Dan tanpa kupercaya, ternyata akulah raja dunia itu!


Hay Para fans ku! *Dipukul pake kursi* Ah iya2 aku kan baru bikin fanfic untuk kedua kalinya ya...

Nah, teman2ku skrng ini ttg Shakugan no Shana. Mungkin ada OOC dan ceritanya gg nyambung... tapi mohon bacalah!

* * *

><p><strong>The King of Another World<strong>

**Shakugan no Shana**

Pagi itu aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Aku bersekolah di Sheisuu, sekolah yang biasa saja. Aku hanya tinggal bersama ibuku yang bernama Chigusa. Ayahku sering tidak ada dirumah karena beliau bekerja di luar kota. Aku juga tidak mempunyai sanak saudara. Tetapi aku mempunyai Sahabat di sekolah. Sahabat-Sahabatku adalah Keisaku, Eita, Matake, Kazumi, dan Hayato. Keisaku adalah anak laki-laki yang tampan dan tinggi, dia bijaksana tapi agak dingin, kadang juga sering bersifat menyendiri. Eita adalah Sahabat sejak kecil Keisaku, orangnya agak kepanikan tapi baik. dia juga sebenarnya menyayangi Matake. Matake adalah gadis yang energik, selalu bersemangat, baik dan suka membantu. Orangnya selalu ceria dan optimis. Ia hebat dalam olahraga. Ia juga seorang atlet bola voli yang hebat. Kazumi adalah gadis yang manis, baik, dan suka menolong. Ia sebenarnya menyukaiku. Dan jika dilihat dia selalu berusaha ingin berada di sampingku. Tetapi aku hanya menganggap Kazumi seperti adikku saja. Hayato adalah Sahabatku yang paling serius, dia bersifat agak aneh, tapi baik, suka menolong, dan cerdas. Sebenarnya ia menaruh hati pada Kazumi.

Pagi itu aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Dan bertemu Sahabat-Sahabatku... "Hai semuanya!" sapaku "Oh, hai Yuji" sahut Kazumi. Bel berbunyi, kami pun masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Aku sekelas dengan Kazumi dan Hayato. Sedangkan Matake, Keisaku dan Eita dikelas sebelah. Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, kami pun pulang. Sebelum pulang kami bermusyawarah, karena setelah pulang kami akan melakukan rutinitas kami, yaitu main di suatu tempat. Di perjalanan pulang aku selalu bersama Kazumi, karena rumah kami dijalan yang sama. "Ng.. Yuji.. tadi.. apa hasil keputusan kita? Maaf, tadi aku tak bisa konsentrasi..." tanya Kazumi di perjalanan sambil malu-malu. "Hmm… kalau tidak salah kita akan main di sungai di bawah jembatan." jawabku "Oh... terimakasih ya Yuji" kata Kazumi "Ya, sama-sama" kataku. Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah, akupun langsung pergi lagi ke sungai dibawah jembatan. Ternyata yang lain sudah kumpul. Kami pun langsung main.

Tak terasa sudah sore. Kami pun istirahat sejenak sebelum pulang. Tetapi, tiba-tiba…

Tanpa diduga kami terseret air, masuk ke dalam sungai! Kami pun terkejut. Tapi ada yang aneh, kami masuk ke dalam sungai sampai sangat dalam, padahal sungai itu sebenarnya dangkal! Kami pun pingsan tertelan banyak air. Sampai kami terbangun di tempat yang aneh."Aw! Ahh.. di..dimana kita?" tanya Matake "E...entahlah… tadi... kita kan tidak disini" jawab Eita "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja kita diseret air padahal kita di pinggir?" tanyaku "Sudahlah lebih baik kita cari jalan pulang" kata Keisaku. Kami pun mencari jalan pulang, tapi tak ada satu pun tempat yang kami tahu. Malahan, kami tersesat di sebuah hutan yang mengerikan. Ada monster yang manyeramkan, suara yang aneh dan lain-lain. "Kok kita malah tersesat disini?" tanya Keisaku "Entahlah.. lebih baik kita cari seseorang dan bertanya dimanakah kita?" kataku "Tapi tidak ada orang disini" kata Kazumi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari atas. Setelah dilihat ternyata itu adalah seorang gadis penyihir yang sedang terbang! Kami pun sangat terkejut. Gadis penyihir itu pun turun ke tempat kami. "Wah! Kalian manusia ya? Hebat! Sebelumnya belum ada manusia lagi setelah yang mulia raja Shana" kata Gadis penyihir itu. Untunglah, ternyata gadis penyihir itu baik. Ia bahkan menunjukkan jalan pada kami. "Namaku Griselda Octavia, panggil saja Grisell. Aku seorang penyihir yang sedang belajar, kalau kalian siapa?" tanya gadis penyihir itu di tengah perjalanan "Aku Yuji, ini Keisaku, Matake ,Kazumi, Hayato, dan Eita. Kami tersesat" jawabku. "Yuji?" Tiba-tiba Griselda menatapku serius "UWAAH! Ka..kau!" tiba-tiba Griselda membungkuk hormat padaku. Kami pun heran. "Yang mulia raja Yuji dan para ksatria. Kehormatan besar bertemu anda semua langsung!"seru Griselda "Hah! Griss… Grisell aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu" tanyaku "Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi? Tempat apakah ini? Dan Siapa Yang Mulia Shana yang kau katakan tadi!" tanya Keisaku "Ba..baiklah!" kata Griselda

* * *

><p>"Ini adalah dunia Calestian. Dunia Sihir yang dipimpin oleh yang mulia raja Shana. Raja Shana adalah gadis yang baik, cerdas, hebat, dan pandai mengkontrol dunianya. dia bagaikan malaikat yang sempurna, tiada tandingannya. Raja Shana sebenarnya manusia sama seperti kalian, tetapi ia mempunyai kekuatan yang besar. Tapi kehebatannya musnah saat Darkjabber datang menyerang. Darkjabber adalah organisasi penjahat terkuat yang ada di semua dunia, mereka datang dari NetherWorld (Dunia Neraka yang ada di Legenda). Dan dipimpin oleh iblis yang jahat, Vincent! Vincent berciri-ciri berambut kuning kecoklatan dan mempunyai mata dengan warna berbeda, yaitu kuning dan merah. Sebenarnya Vincent adalah manusia biasa juga, ia adalah pemuda seperti tuan Yuji, akan tetapi ia menjadi kuat karena mempunyai 'Box of Pandora'. 'Box of Pandora' adalah Kotak yang berisi kekuatan tak tertandingi. Maka dari itu Dunia Calestian tidaklah lagi tenteram. Yang Mulia Shana disandera Vincent, dan kekuatannya dihisap dan dipakai untuk kejahatan. Para monster datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Dan apakah kalian tahu? hutan ini dulu adalah hutan peri yang indah. Tapi menjadi hutan terlarang karena banyak monster menyelinap kesini. Makanya untuk mengembalikan semua ini dan membunuh Darkjabber dibutuhkanlah raja baru yang lebih hebat. Menurut legenda, suatu saat akan datang enam ksatria hebat. Dan diantaranya adalah sang raja baru pembasmi iblis yang hanya bisa membunuh Darkjabber. Dan raja itu mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut kuning dan bermata Jamrud!" jelas Griselda "A,aku? Ta..tapi bagaimana mungkin? Akupun tidak tahu dunia ini. Mungkin saja bukan aku?" tanyaku "Tapi.. tidak salah lagi. Pasti andalah raja kami yang baru. Yang akan membunuh Darkjabber" kata Griselda "Tapi sekarang ini. Dimanakah yang mulia Shana?" tanya Keisaku "Ah, Itu dia yang menjadi masalahnya. Raja Shana sekarang sedang disekap oleh Vincent" jawab Griselda "Disekap, ya? Kenapa disekap? Bukannya biasanya musuh itu dibunuh?" tanya Matake "Ya, tapi itu terlalu sadis lho! Lagipula sebenarnya Vincent mencintai Nona Shana" jelas Griselda "Eh?" tanya kami."Ya! Nona Shana adalah gadis pujaan Vincent. Tapi karena Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia pun putus asa dan menjadi gila. Sampai akhirnya ia mengurung Nona Shana dengan paksa. Dan... sepertinya ia akan menikahi nona Shana" jawab Griselda mulai cemas "Ah.. Kasihan sekali" ucap kami "Tapi... kalian pasti akan menolongnya kan? Terutama buat Tuan Yuji yang akan menjadi pasangan nona Shana kelak" kata Griselda. "Pa, pasangan? A..." aku yang heran pun bertanya. "Ya! Menurut Legenda, di akhir nanti, raja Shana dan Raja Yuji akan Menikah" jelas Griselda "Me,MENIKAH?" tanyaku tak percaya "Betul!" jawab Griselda. "Suit-suit!" yang lain menggodaku, tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak senang. Yaitu Kazumi.<p>

"Kalau begitu kita harus membebaskan yang mulia Shana" kataku "Baiklah! Ayo! " kata yang lain "Tapi bagaimana kalau ada Vincent?" tanya Kazumi "Ah.. tidak apa. Vincent tidak di tempat yang sama dengan tempat penyekapan raja Shana." jawab Griselda "Eh? lalu dimana?" tanya Eita "Kalau Vincent di istana kegelapan sedangkan raja Shana ada di menara orang kerdil" jelas Griselda "Me, menara orang kerdil?" tanya Matake "Tidak apa. Kalian kan para kesatria, pasti bisa" kata Griselda memberi dukungan. Tapi tidak apakah kita kesana tanpa perlengkapan, lagipula kami belum bisa bertempur" kata Matake "Makanya, sebelum membebaskan Raja Shana, kita akan ke istana Servant, Tempat persembunyian kami dari Vincent. Tempat dimana kalian akan belajar dan mendapat senjata suci" jelas Griselda "Senjata Suci? Baiklah tunggu apa lagi. Ayo kesana!"seru Keisaku.

Kami pun pergi ke istana servant. disana kami disambut bahagia oleh penduduk. Kami pun belajar bersama para Doilere, Doilere adalah guru pembina dalam pertarungan. Ternyata tak butuh waktu lama. Kami langsung bisa bertarung. Sebelum kami pergi kami diberi senjata suci yang dapat menghancurkan kegelapan. Yaitu; pedang Ex Caliber untukku, pedang Enraiha untuk Keisaku, tongkat sihir Aster untuk Kazumi, tombak Gaebook untuk Eita, panah Enuma untuk Hayato, dan cambuk Holy grail untuk Matake. Segeralah kami pergi dengan perlengkapan yang lengkap. Griselda pun ikut perjalanan kami. Tetapi sebelum pergi kami membeli perbekalan terdahulu di pasar. "Hei, Kau!" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang bersama gadis kecil yang manis memanggil kami. "Eh? Maksudmu aku?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk diri."Iya!" jawabnya lantang "Elliot? Aoi?" seru Griselda "Si, Siapa mereka?" tanya Keisaku "Mereka adalah orang-orang terdekat yang mulia. Pemuda itu Elliot Baudelaire, sahabat yang mulia dan putra bungsu keluarga Bangsawan Baudelaire, orangnya agak keras tapi ia sangat baik dan perhatian. Dan gadis kecil itu adalah Aoi Kirisaki, teman bermain yang mulia, putri bungsu Ketua Doilere" jelas Griselda "dan apa kalian tahu? Si Elliot itu, SUKA SAMA YANG MULIA!" canda Griselda menggoda Elliot "GRISELL! Jangan katakan yang tidak perlu!" marah Elliot. Tiba-tiba Elliot menatapku tajam. "Kau... kau pasti Yuji Sakai'kan?" tanyanya "i,iya!" jawabku gugup "Dengar! Aku tak tahu kamu itu raja atau apalah... yang paling penting... Selamatkanlah Shana!" tiba-tiba suara Elliot mulai turun "A,aku tahu kok, kalau kamu akan jadi pasangannya Shana! Tapi jangan besar kepala dulu! Aku pasti akan mencuri hati Shana!" seru Elliot dengan wajah merah. "Uwah.. Cemburu nih?" goda Griselda "BU,BUKAN!" marah Elliot, yang lain tertawa. "Elliot, aku tahu kamu menyayangi Shana... aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya. Tapi aku juga tak akan menyerah begitu saja" jawabku mantap. "Ka..kak.." tiba-tiba Aoi meraih bajuku "Ada apa Aoi?" tanyaku lembut "To,tolong.. se,selamatkan Shana-sama..." jawabnya sambil terbata-bata. Melihat gadis manis yang masih kecil menangis minta tolong, aku pun tersenyum "tenanglah Aoi.. kami PASTI akan menyelamatkan Shana" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aoi pun tersenyum puas. Setelah itu, kami pun pulang... Esoknya kami berangkat pergi menuju Menara Orang kerdil.

Sesampainya di menara orang kerdil kami langsung di sambut para monster ganas yang siap menerkam. Tapi tetap kami yang menang. Kami pun sampai di kamar sekap Raja Shana. Ternyata memang benar, saat kami masuk ke kamar sekap Yang mulia Shana. Kami langsung terpana, Raja Shana sungguhlah cantik. Ia amat anggun dan menawan. Walaupun sikapnya kadang agak keras tetapi ia lucu. Aku, Keisaku, Eita, dan Hayato langsung jatuh cinta."Ah.. akhirnya …...terimakasih! Kalian, para ksatria legenda itu ya?"tanya Shana "I,iya"jawab kami gugup "Oh? Griselda kaukah yang membantu mereka kesini?" tanya Yang mulia Shana "Ah..mm.. begitulah, hehehe" jawab Griselda sambil malu. "Lebih baik kita langsung ke istana Servant sebelum Vincent dan Darkjabber datang kesini" Usul raja Shana. Kami pun langsung kembali ke istana servant. Sesampainya di istana semua menyambut kami lebih meriah daripada sebelumnya karena kami telah bersama raja Shana. Raja Shana bagaikan malaikat bagi mereka, Ia begitu disayangi... Semua Orang berbahagia akan pulangnya Yang mulia, terutama Elliot dan Aoi. "Te,terima... kasih.." baru pertama kali ini Elliot berterimakasih padaku, aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman. Semua penduduk dunia Calestian diberitahukan dengan diam-diam, dan semuanya bahagia walaupun Darkjabber masih ada. Di istana, kami diberitahu tentang semuanya lebih detail. Kami pun sekarang tahu semuanya.

* * *

><p>Seminggu pun berlalu... Tetapi situasi sekarang sudah tidak aman, karena Vincent dan Darkjabber sudah mengetahui kalau Raja Shana sudah lepas dari mereka, mereka pun mencari Shana apapun caranya. Memanggil semua monster pelacak, mata-mata kegelapan, dan semuanya yang bisa mencari Shana. Karena tidak ada lagi tempat yang aman dari kejaran Darkjabber, bahkan istana servant pun sudah dikuasai Darkjabber. Kehidupan di dunia Calestian pun menjadi lebih kacau balau. Para Darkjabber menanyakan dimana Raja Shana pada penduduk tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab karena mereka menyayangi rajanya, tetapi akibatnya mereka ditahan.<p>

Karena butuh waktu dan tempat yang sepi untuk membuat rencana menjatuhkan Darkjabber. Kami pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke duniaku. Shana, Elliot dan Aoi ikut, tetapi Griselda tidak ikut. Sesampainya di duniaku kami langsung pulang kerumah dulu untuk bertemu keluarga karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi sebenarnya ketika kami di dunia Calestian, waktu disini tidak berjalan. Dengan kata lain, aku seperti tak pergi kemana-mana. Shana ikut aku untuk menginap dirumahku, sedangkang Elliot dan Nakula menginap di sebuah hotel mewah dekat rumahku. Syukurlah... ibuku senang terhadap kehadiran Shana , begitu pula sebaliknya. Ibu menganggap Shana seperti anaknya sendiri.

Karena Shana dan Elliot seusia kami, mereka pun ibu sekolahkan juga selama mereka disini. Dan Aoi jaga rumah bersama ibuku. Disekolah, Shana selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama cowok. yang cewek gemas terhadap Shana seperti adik sedangkan yang cowok menyukai Shana. Semua cowok disekolah menyukai Shana , itupun termasuk Keisaku, Eita, dan Hayato. Tetapi walaupun begitu, Shana tetap pendiam dan keras. Ia hanya ingin bersamaku dan Sahabat-Sahabatku. Di lain pihak, Elliot menjadi pusat perhatian para cewek, sebenarnya aku kesal, karena biasanya akulah yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Akan tetapi selama ada Shana disini, ternyata ada yang tidak senang, Kazumi. Kazumi merasa seperti tidak dipedulikan lagi. Kami membujuknya tapi dia hanya diam.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, kami terus mencari rencana. Sampai Darkjabber datang ke duniaku! Mereka mencari Shana. Memang, ketentraman diduniaku tidak terganggu. Akan tetapi setiap mereka menyerang selalu saja ada korban yang hilang, dan selain kami tidak ada yang tahu kalau Darkjabberlah yang menyerang mereka. Darkjabber menyerang hanya di malam hari. Dan setiap ia menyerang mereka terus memakai Fuzetsu. Fuzetsu adalah sihir yang membuat suatu tempat menjadi diam. Jadi hanya orang tertentulah yang bisa bergerak dalam Fuzetsu. Tentulah kami bisa bergerak. Setiap mereka menyerang, kami selalu datang untuk melawan mereka dengan senjata suci yang diberikan pada kami, pedang Ex Caliber...pedang api yang mampu membuat letusan api yang sangat besar. Pedang Enraiha ...pedang angin yang bisa membuat putaran angin dahsyat. Tongkat sihir aster ...tongkat sihir yang bisa menyihir dengan kekuatan yang hebat. Tombak Gaebook …tombak yang bisa menusuk jantung lawan dengan cepat. Panah Enuma.. panah yang bisa menembakkan lebih dari satu milyar anak panah dalam satu panah. Dan cambuk Holy Grail.. cambuk yang mempunyai tali cambuk terkuat. Selain senjata suci itu, Shana dan Elliot pun juga mempunyai senjata, Shana memiliki Kalung 'Light Heart'... yang dapat mengeluarkan pedang legendaris 'Eldest Neviel' dan panah 'Xafon'. Sedangkan Elliot memiliki sabit 'Jabberwock'.

Karena Shana lah yang mereka incar maka setiap Shana bertarung. Ia pun harus menyamar, Shana menyamar sebagai 'Shana'. Selain Shana yang menyamar, Elliot pun harus menyamar juga, ia menyamar sebagai 'Edgar'. Tapi semakin sering Darkjabber menyerang maka semakin tipislah waktu kami untuk membuat rencana, dan lambat laun sepertinya Darkjabber sudah mencurigai 'Shana'. Dan ternyata benar! Penyamaran Shana telah terbongkar. Darkjabber pun langsung menyerang duniaku tanpa ampun. Mereka menyerang tanpa memakai Fuzetsu. maka banyak yang menjadi korban. Mereka juga berhasil merebut Shana dari kami. Shana tidak mereka tahan ditempat mereka, tetapi ia ditahan di suatu tempat di dunia ini. Yaitu penjara besi. Penjara yang terbuat dari besi yang mereka curi dari menara Eifiel. Masalah lagi, ketika kami mau membalas mereka dengan rencana yang kami buat tanpa Shana dan menyelamatkan Shana . Ibuku jatuh sakit! Aku bingung karena tidak ada yang bisa mengurus ibu di saat ini. Ayahku sedang berada jauh dari sini. Dan kami tak punya sanak saudara. Ibu memang masih muda, tetapi ibu hidup sendiri. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menunda penyerangan kami sampai ibuku sembuh. akan tetapi ibu selalu menanyakan Shana . "Ibu ingin sekali melihat wajah Shana lagi. Yuji, sebenarnya Shana ke mana?" tanya ibu "Ng.. ah…" jawabku tidak bisa menjelaskan. Untunglah Keisaku, Matake, Eita, Hayato, dan Kazumi datang untuk menjenguk ibuku. Karena tak tega melihat ibu yang terus menanyakan Shana, kami pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada ibu. Kami kira ibu tidak akan percaya, tetapi kami salah. Ibu langsung percaya, bahkan mengerti. Tapi ibu membuatku malu karena ibu sangat senang ketika tahu kalau aku akan jadi pasangan Shana. Tapi Kazumi kelihatan sedih."Wah…Yuji, ibu setuju jika kamu jadi kekasih Shana, hahaha. Dengan begitu ibu akan selalu bisa melihat Shana . Lagipula kalian sama-sama raja di dunia yang hebat." puji ibu "Ah… ibu!"seruku malu "Mm… jadi sekarang kalian merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjatuhkan 'Darkjabber' dan menyelamatkan Shana ?" tanya ibu "Ya.. begitulah…" jawab Keisaku "Makanya.. ibu harus cepat sembuh" kataku "Ah, jadi kalian menunda rencana kalian gara-gara ibu ya? Kalau begitu lebih baik kalian tinggalkan ibu saja." kata ibu " Jangan bercanda bu! Bagi Yuji, hanya ibu yang selalu ada baginya." kata Kazumi. Aku terkejut ketika mendengar Kazumi berkata demikian. "Hmm… Yuji, kau tahu, mengapa ibu percaya pada kalian? Mungkin sekaranglah aku harus mengatakannya, Yuji. Sebenarnya ayahmu adalah penduduk dunia Calestian. Ia juga termasuk keluarga raja, mungkin itulah yang membuatmu menjadi raja." jelas ibu "A,apa!" tanyaku tak percaya "Ya, kami menikah saat ayahmu datang kedunia ini" kata ibu. Saat itulah aku tahu alasan mengapa aku yang menjadi raja.

* * *

><p>Setelah agak lama kemudian. Akhirnya ibu sembuh, kami pun dapat melakukan rencana kami. Untuk melakukan rencana itu. Kami menunggu Darkjabber untuk menyerang, lalu kami akan menyampaikan pesan kepada mereka dengan tongkat sihir Aster milik Kazumi. Isi pesan kami adalah :<p>

Darkjabber, ini kami. Elliot Baudelaire, Lima kesatria legenda dan Raja baru yang akan memusnahkan kalian. Kami menantang kalian untuk bertarung. Jika kami menang… kalian akan mati dan tak akan bisa mengganggu dunia kami dan dunia Calestian lagi. Jika kami kalah… kalian akan berkuasa. Kita bertemu di Negara Leveiyu di Calestian World. Dan kami minta, bawalah yang mulia Raja Shana . Kami tunggu kedatangan kalian! _Para kesatria_

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Kami semua sudah siap untuk bertarung dengan senjata suci yang diberikan para Doilere. Kami siap berangkat ke dunia Calestian di kota Leveiyu. Sebelum kami pergi , ibuku berkata "Semuanya.. kembalillah dengan selamat. Dan bawalah Shana ." kata ibu "Pasti!" jawab kami serempak. Kami pun pergi. Akhirnya kami sampai di Negara Leveiyu, Negara yang sepi. Kami menunggu datangnya Darkjabber. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, datanglah musuh kami. Ternyata mereka menepati janji, mereka membawa Shana. Tetapi Shana masih disihir Darkjabber sehingga ia tidak ingat siapakah kami, iris matanya yang dulu tajam berwarna emas, sekarang berubah menjadi sayu berwarna kuning kecoklatan bagai kehilangan masa depan. "Jadi… kaliankah para ksatria itu?" tanya Vincent "Ya!" jawab kami keras.

Setelah agak lama, daun sakura terakhir pun gugur.. dan jatuh ketanah. Pertempuran pun dimulai! Kami masih bertempur bebas, dan belum melakukan rencana. Kami menunggu sampai mereka lengah. Setelah menurut kami inilah waktu yang tepat. Kami langsung menjalankan taktik kami. pertarungan menjadi sangat hebat, Akan tetapi Taktik kami ternyata gagal. Untunglah kami mempunyai taktik kedua. Langsung saja kami lakukan. Taktiknya: Pertama, Eita dan Matake mengalihkan perhatian Darkjabber. Lalu ketika mereka pusing, Hayato menembakkan jurus terhebatnya. Ditembaklah milyaran anak panah ke Darkjabber."Tensoga!"teriak Hayato. Para monster dan Darkjabber lemah pun mati. Tinggal Vincent dan 3 Darkjabber terkuat, yaitu Rinne, Zwey, dan Guze. Kemudian Keisaku akan membuat sibuk Vincent, Matake dan Kazumi melawan Rinne, Hayato melawan Zwey, dan Eita melawan Guze. Sedangkan aku berusaha membuat Shana kembali mengingat kami "Shana ! Ini kami! Sahabat-Sahabatmu! Ingatlah, saat kau bersekolah. bertemu ibuku, Chigusa. Dan saat kita semua bermain bersama" jelasku dengan sedih. Tiba-tiba saja, mata Shana berubah kembali menjadi hitam. Ternyata ia telah sadar! "Uakhhhh! O..Yuji! Elliot! Keisaku, Matake, Hayato, Eita, Kazumi! Itukah... kalian?"seru Shana. Seketika itu juga Vincent dan 3 Darkjabber menjadi murka. Mereka mengejar Shana yang berada di sampingku, tentu saja aku tak membiarkannya. "Yuji! Bawalah Shana ketempat yang aman! Cepat!" teriak Elliot dan yang lain. "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika Shana apa-apa! Mengerti?" seru Elliot "YA!" jawabku lantang.

Aku membawa lari Shana ke tempat yang aman, tapi di perjalanan, Shana menghentikanku. "Yuji! Berhenti! Biarkanlah aku ikut bertarung dengan kalian! Aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian bertarung tanpaku" pinta Shana "Tidak Shana! Itu terlalu berbahaya." Tukasku "Lalu... untuk apa aku jadi raja?" tanya Shana. Aku terhening sejenak "Percayalah… Yuji" pinta Shana. Akhirnya aku memperbolehkan Shana untuk ikut bertarung. Kami pun kembali, "Shi.. Shana! Yuji! Mengapa kau membawa Shana kembali kesini!" marah Keisaku & Elliot. "Inilah yang dilakukan raja..." jawabku tenang "A,apa Maksudmu?" tanya Keisaku. Akhirnya semua mengerti. Akan tetapi rencana kami gagal lagi. Untunglah ternyata Shana mempunyai sebuah ide.

Shana menyuruh kami membuat Vincent dan Darkjabber berkumpul. Lalu kami semua menyatukan kekuatan senjata suci kami dengan pedang milik Shana, pedang Eldest Neviel. Maka keluarlah sebuah 'Box of Pandora' dari penggabungan kekuatan senjata kami. Langsunglah kami menyerang Darkjabber dengan kekuatan tadi. Ledakan yang amat sangat besar pun terjadi. Kami kira semua sudah selesai. Tapi itu salah. Darkjabber memang sudah lenyap, tetapi Vincent masih hidup! Vincent pun langsung mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya. Sekarang ia menjadi lebih kuat!. Karena saking marahnya padaku karena mengambil Shana darinya. Ia langsung menusuk Shana! dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Kenapa ia menusuk Shana? Memang Shana tak tertusuk bagian yang vital. "HUAHAHAHAHA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH DIRIKU DAN SHANA AGAR KAMI DAPAT HIDUP BERSAMA DI DUNIA SANA!" jerit Vincent. "Dasar Kurang ajar!" marah Elliot. Mendengar itu aku sangat marah! Dan setelah itu ia langsung ketempat ku berdiri untuk menusukku. Saat itu kukira aku akan mati, tapi…. Ternyata… Kazumi yang tertusuk!

Saat aku akan ditusuk, Kazumi berusaha melindungiku. Akan tetapi nyawa taruhannya. Kazumi tertusuk bagian yang vital, yaitu jantungnya. Kazumi pun langsung jatuh ketanah. Semua sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Dan peristiwa itu membuatku buta. Aku sangat marah pada Vincent, ia telah menusuk 2 gadis tak bersalah. Tanpa sadar aku langsung mengarahkan 'Box of Pandora'ke Vincent. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Pedang Ex Caliberku tersinari sebuah cahaya yang keluar dari 'Box of Pandora', dan pedangku menjadi pedang terkuat. Bahkan lebih kuat dari Box of Pandora. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari dengan perasaan kacau mengingat Shana dan Kazumi. Aku menusuk Vincent tepat di jantungnya.

"Uakh! Ka... KAUUU!" Vincent hendak menusukku yang ada di depannya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuh Vincent menghilang, dan akhirnya ia lenyap. Dan aku pun langsung jatuh pingsan disebelah 2 gadis itu.

Saat ku terbangun aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Dan di sekitarku berdiri Keisaku, Elliot, Matake, Hayato, dan Eita juga ibuku dan ... Ayah? Ayah ternyata sudah pulang... "Ah... di..dimanakah aku?" tanyaku "Yuji.. akhirnya kau bangun. Kau sedang dirumah sakit. Kau telah berhasil menjatuhkan Darkjabber." jelas semuanya "Ya, ibu bangga padamu Yuji. Dan kau telah membawa Shana kembali" seru ibu "Ah! Sekarang dimana Shana dan Kazumi? Tanyaku "Tenang, mereka baik-baik saja. Shana sudah baikan dan Kazumi telah berhasil diselamatkan, karena hilangnya luka itu akibat hilangnya pula orang yang menusuk" kata Matake "Benarkah?. Syukurlah..." kataku sambil menangis bahagia. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan dunia Calestian?" tanya ku "Calestian sudah kembali tentram dan bahagia, bahkan lebih daripada dulu. Yuji... aku belum mempercayai Shana padamu... tapi.. Tolong jaga Shana" pinta Elliot "Ya, Pasti!" jawabku "Terimakasih" seru Elliot, aku terdiam sejenak, karena ini kedua kalinya Elliot berterimakasih padaku. "Yuji... Sekarang, Penduduk Calestian tidak sabar bertemu rajanya yang baru. Semua kembali tentram... dunia Calestian, dan dunia ini... Ini berkat kau Yuji" jawab Ayah "Tidak... ini berkat kita semua" kataku "Hahahaha! " kami semua tertawa puas mengingat apa yang telah terjadi...

Setelah beberapa tahun. Aku, Shana ,dan Kazumi sudah baik-baik saja. Sekarang Kazumi sudah menyerahkanku pada Shana , karena sekarang ia sudah punya Hayato yang mengatakan hatinya pada Kazumi. Hubunganku terhadap Shana , ibuku, dan Sahabat-Sahabatku sudah beres, begitulah pula untuk hubungan Shana dan Kazumi, mereka seperti sahabat. Semuanya sekarang sudah bahagia semua. Duniaku dan dunia Calestian sudah aman. Ayahku sudah kembali dan sekarang bekerja di kotaku. Urusan sekolah kami sudah beres. Dan sekarang aku akan tinggal di Calestian World bersama Shana dan Sahabat-Sahabatku. Aku juga sudah menikah dengan Shana dan mempunyai 2 orang anak, bernama Jack dan Alice. Aku pun sudah bisa mengatur duniaku. Sekarang hidupku amat bahagia tanpa Darkjabber!

The End...

* * *

><p>Huwaaaaah! Tamat deh, Heheheheh kagak nyambung ya ceritanya.<p>

:P Mohon maaf atas sebesar2nya jika ada yang tersinggung kalau membaca ini.

Karena ini fanfic kedua saya. Mohon Di Review supaya Author bisa nambah pinter cari ide!

Makasih~


End file.
